The Legend of Korra Movie: The Secret of the Sword/Trailer transcripts
This page showcases the trailer transcripts for The Legend of Korra Movie: The Secret of the Sword Trailer 1 (teaser trailer) (The Trailer opens with a staticky-screen, which-changes to reveal that someone's'-"Tracker Pad" has just-been turned-on and-that we're looking-through its' POV, showing Catra as she's about-to film something-important with-it.). Catra (AJ Michalka): is this on? (Realises-that the Tracker Pad's working) Okay, (turns-to a machine behind her) if you-are seeing this? (squints) then you are about-to witness something amazing! (gets excited) right-about... (She Twirls-around to check the machine) ''Now! ''(The Machine sparks, as she walks-up towards the Tracker Pad) Okay not Now (Holds the Tracker Pad up) but coming really soon. (Closes her eyes) Okay, (Opens her eyes) I'm Catra. (She Looks-at her force-captain's badge) A Young Force Captain (Glares Wickedly) and second-in-command of the Evil-Horde. (Looks-over at Team Avatar, who are sat behind her and enjoying some milk and cookies) Or I was until... Korra (Janet Varney): It's all right Catra. (looks-over at Catra) you-know what Queen Angella taught-you, (Dani looks-up at her friend) becoming a princess is-as-easy-as believing and as-easy-as finding your real-place in the universe. Daniella "Dani" Spellman (Jessie Flower): Well Catra has exceeded our expectations Korra, (picks-up a cookie) I still-cant believe how quickly she's learned-to control her princess-powers! Mako (David Faustino): (Gasps, realising-what Dani means) your right Dani. (Looks-over at Catra) and I was the first-one to notice-that the dagger belonged-to you Catra. Dylan (Zach Tyler Elsen): (Looks-over at Catra) and Mako, (Mako, Korra and Dani all-laugh, as he smiles) Korra and my sister aren't the only ones' who-are really-surprised by your-change Catra, (Catra beams) I am surprised as-well. Bolin (P.J Byrne): doesn't-surprise me. (Looks-over at Catra) Back in the Horde, (Catra chuckles) she was told about how people on earth are pretty-nervous around etherians but she alone knew-better. (Looks-at Max) Right Maxy-boy? Max Jones (Kath Soucie): Yep, (Looks-over at Catra) Catra's one tough-kitty! Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel): Hey Max, (Max turns-to her) show a little-respect for Mewsette and Mewki will-ya! Coraline Jones (Dakota Fanning): He Means the first half-human and half-cat we've ever met! Catra (AJ Michalka): (Laughs, as she turns away from the team, aiming the tracker pad at herself) it took a while but now those kids are my new-friends! (Thinks) But Sometimes ya just have to go back to where it all began and maybe you'll just-learn a thing-or-two about the truth! (Winks at the tracker pad, Whispers) maybe you'll understand-better if we do. (Turns-around to show a work-in-progress storyboard hanging-up on a blackboard, voice returns-to normal) it-all started when the kids found (She pulls-up a table with "The Dagger of The Animal Spirits" sat-on it) The Dagger of The Animal Spirits which-is Rumored-to belong-to The Kingdom of Half-Moon's Missing Princess (She Giggles, as she explains) Who-is Me!? (Gasps) but then the team got-into trouble! (Something powers-up behind her) and had to leave in a hurry! (The Machine she was looking-at fully-powers up) Woaaahhh! (Half-of the scene is engulfed in a turquoise-blue light) it's amazing, (She Beams) it's impossible! (She Looks-to the side, thinking) somehow, (She Looks-back at the Tracker Pad) earth-kids have-been transported-from their world into our world! (the movie's logo appears on the screen then The Digital Release Date and the DVD Release date appear on the screen, along-with the DVD Itself.). Trailer 2 (Official Trailer) (The Trailer opens with a shot of the Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies logos, the DreamWorks logo and the Mattel animations logo, then switches-into Announcer (Orlando Brown):